Tmnt: Breaking birth
by Lovedatdonnie
Summary: April and Donnie have done it. And now they have to face the consequences. This is my version of breaking dawn with April and Donnie as the main couple. Please R&R. Several pairings. All turtles will find a mate. This takes place after Season three, where April kisses Don. It is a couple years in the future, turtles 20. April and Karai 21.
1. Chapter 1

I smiled as he got closer. When he was in reach, I leaned in kissed his neck as one of his green digits danced on the arch of my back. I moaned and leaned back and he kissed his way from my neck to my face. He kissed my face blindly until he found my lips. As our tounges met, I reached around m neck and pulled myself into him.

I untied his bandana with one hand as the other unbuttoned my shirt. I had only undone a couple before Donnatello grabbed my hand firmly in his. My small hand in his large, graceful one. He gently placed it at my side; I did not resist for my strength would never rival his.

As soon as he let go, I brought it back to my shirt to try again. He caught it once more, but this time kept it in his grip. He growled softly in my ear, "Why must you tempt me so, April?"

I brought his other hand to my waist and smiled as he pulled me closer. "Why do you resist?" I whispered. I tried to unbutton my shirt again, but he stopped me, this time more roughly.

"April, I don't want to hurt you. But… I'll do it. Tell me to stop if it hurts." He growled once more.

I released myself to him and let the animal in both of us take control.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke the next morning to sunlight, something that rarely happened. And then I remembered the wonderous night that we had. I reached across the white sheet, searching for his heat. I reached to the end of the bed and he was not there. Was it really just a dream?

I sat up and searched around the small bedroom. I at first beleived I was alone until I saw a dark shadow shift at the edge of the room. I stood up and walked over, determined to kiss him again, but he pushed me away.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"What's wrong?" He repeated harshly, throwing his hands in the air. "That's what's wrong." He said, pointing to my body. The shredded remains of my pajamas hung over me, covering only a fraction of the dark purplish bruises covering my body. I looked up at him, still confused.

Wordlessly, he crossed over to me and placed his hands over the bruises; They fit his hands perfectly. I pulled him to me and he tried to push back. I let him go and looked him angerily in the eye.

"Donnie, I am mad at you." I crossed my arms, trying to preserve my modesty.

"You should be." He covered his face with his hands. I reached up and pried them off.

I softly said," I wasn't angry until you started this arguement. Last night was the best of my life." I point to my bruises. "These aren't a problem; You know I bruise easily. Besides, it doesn't hurt."

He looked up at me. "Fine, I won't be mad. But we aren't doing that again." I wanted to argue, but it would only get him into another bad mood. I was confident that I could seduce him when the time was right. At the moment, I just wanted to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

A girl sat upon a metal throne. Her short curly hair blew in a breeze created by the shadows that stalked her. They were nothing but shadows, except for one. The shadows stopped. And they became clear. Karai stood before the girl's throne, holding a dagger. As she got closer the girl shivered in fright. I had to protect her, this red-headed child. I ran to her and reached out to touch her. She looked up at me with chocolate brown eyes. I was barely aware that Karai was behind me. I turned and…

I woke up in a cold bed again. I looked out the window. From the sun's position, I knew it was at least the afternoon. I sat up, about to go look for him, when I noticed a note on his pillow. I unfolded the carefully written note and read it.

April,

I have gone further inland to check in with my brothers. I will be back soon with more food. Stay safe.

Your fiannce.

I stretched and checked my clothes. My bra was still on, put the lower body was bare. Some shredded clothing still remained. I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out a long t-shirt and underwear. I smiled; One of the good things about being in the middle of nowhere is no one will notice if you don't have on pants.

My stomach growled, and I forgot all about my strange dream as I entered the kitchen. I looked through the refridgerator for some meat; I wanted some comfort food in this strange place. I pulled out the ingrediants for fried broccoli and set to work.

I snatched the broccoli out as soon as it was edible, and ate it as it burned my tongue. I swallowed and as it went down my throat, my stomach tighted. I ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach. I was barely aware as Donnie placed his hands on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. I shook my head. He brought me a glass of water and I gulped it down. I waited a moment to make sure it was going to stay down. When I was sure, I stood up and went back to the kitchen. I held my breath when the stink of the broccoli reached me. I sniffed the grease. Yep, definatly bad.

I exhaled." Just some food poisoning." I went to my bag fr some anti-nausea meds, packed curtesy of Leo. As I looked through the bag, I passed something I had packed: A bag of tampons.

I counted down the days in my head. We had been at the O'neil farmhouse for 32 days: my period was way late. Donnie appeared silently at my frozen side.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned. I stayed silent for a moment longer.

"Donnie, how long have we been here?" I whispered, barely audible.

"Thirty-two days. Why?" He asked, still confused. I shook my head as I thought about it. The weird dreams, the morning sickness, missing my period.

I walked across the room to a floor to celing mirror. I pulled up the t-shirt to see a small but defined bump between my hips.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

I turned to face him. He repeated, in that same strained whisper, "..Pregnant." He froze. I waved my hand in front of his face. No response. I grabbed his T-phone and dialed Leo.

After two rings, he answered dully. "Hello?"

It only took a moment for me to recollect my thoughts. "Uh..Leo, can turtles go into shock?"

He replied in a more concerned manner, "Why? What happened?" I glanced at Don again. He held his hand out.

"Uh… Donnie wants to talk to you.." I said, as I quickly surrendered to phone to him. I looked in the mirror again at my baby. I rubbed the buldge absent mindedly. _We'll be fine once we get back._

I looked back at Donnie,who was conversing with him in the turtles' native tounge. He paced the room, then suddenly stopped. He placed the phone on the bed.

He walked over to me and enveloped me in a hug. He pulled back with his hands still on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye. "April, I am so sorry. As soon as we get back, I will get that _thing _out of you." He left the room to pack up the rest of our things.

I stood there in horror. He didn't want to save my baby. He wanted to kill it. The worst part was, I couldn't protect her. Not on my own, anyways. I glanced over at the phone and dialed one person I never would of thought could help me.


	5. Chapter 5

I crash off of the bed when I hear her scream. It's incredibly high pitched the first time, but the next is slightly more controled. I race out down the hallway to April's room and rush through the open door. Karai's holding her legs down as her back arches up. Blood pools underneath her as purple bruises magically appear across her stomach.

She screechs again as Don injects her with a purple liquid. She immediatly relaxes and slumps into unconciousness. I walk silently to Donnie.

"What happened?" I poked him in the chest. "She's -" He cut me off.

"Take a look at her and meet me under 31st and main street. And don't tuch her."

He growled as he left the room. Karai looked at me, confused.

I walked over to April and brushed her hair off of her face. My three fingered hand could crush her in an instant.

I pulled my hand away and looked at her stomach. The purple bruises were all the same size and shape. They came in pairs too. I looked back at Karai.

"You know what happened?" I said quietly.

She shook her head. "Just what the bruises say. " Her eyes seemed to soften. "I'll be outside. You have three minutes." She backs out of the room and shuts the door almost silently. I am frozen in surprise for a moment, and then I rememmber what I'm supposed to be doing.

I look down at her stomach closely. The marks are shaped weirdly, sort of like...my foot. The baby is killing her. The stupid spawn! I punch the wall, shattering a painting. Karai peers in, and I push past her running. Running into the darkness where my brother, the devil waits.


	6. Chapter 6

Donnie is leaning against the walls when I arrive. His head is down, like a gangster would do. I laugh mockingly.

"What do you want?" Now it is his time to laugh. He takes a couple steps torwards me and fall back into a defensive position. He places his hands up in surrender and sits down.

I stay standing. It's stupid but, being taller than him for once makes me feel more in control.

I open my mouth to repeat the question, but he begins before I do. "April is dying." It's not an answer, but a confession.

I cross my arms and glare at him. "Yeah and it's all your fault. You could've been protected, you could've…"I break off, my rant circling in my head.

He stares at me, and in his eyes I see the pain of a widowed man. "Done what, Raph? What could I have done? This isn't supposed to be possible. We're incompatible, we're different species. This isn't supposed to happen." He hangs his head again, and I realise that he didn't do that out of spite, but out of shame.

My arms loosen and I think of comforting him. My brother. My brother, the man who is killing the love of my life. My arms tighten again.

My voice is monotous as I repeat the question of the century. "What do you want?"

He looks up at me with pure disgust, riddled with pain. "If she wants a baby, she can have one. But I don't want to ask." I don't get it.

And then I do.

I step back, and can feel throw up in my mouth. I swallow it and glare at him with respect. I didn't know such a glare was possible, but he deserves it. He loves her that much, to give her to another man. Perhaps he's not as terrible as I thought.

I clear my throat. "You want me to ask Casey?" He shakes his head.

"I want you to ask both." Before I can interupt, he continues. "You have a connection to them. To both of them. I couldn't do it...but maybe you can. Just think about it." He finishes, leaving his dignity and me behind.

**Lovedatdonnie: Hello there fans! Sorry for the wait. *glares at Raph and Karai *They weren't being helpful.**

**Karai: It's not my fault I didn't want to-*Lovedatdonnie covers Karai's mouth***

**Lovedatdonnie: Shhhh! Don't spoil the next chapter. Anyways, some feedback would be nice. Toodles!**


	7. Chapter 7

I stalk back to the lair slowly, mulling over what he said. If I can get my best friend to sleep with my brother's girl who I am secretly in love with, she might live. I groaned at the thought. Was I selfless enough to do that? Would I be able to sit there and watch as she said yes?

No, I wasn't.

I turned and ran to Casey's manhole. It was easy to get in his mancave because it was connected directly to the 'd had some good times down there, back when I used to visit. It took a little elbow grease to move the rusted grate, but I managed.

The room was dark and dusty. I sneezed several times on my way to the light switch. My hand swiped upon what felt like paper before the lights flickered on. The room was empty. The walls were bare. The celing hatch was cemented over.

I climbed the metal latter and leaned torwards the cracks. I could hear footfalls and conversation. Conversations that didn't sound like Casey. I climbed back down silently and picked up the note from the ground.

_Raph,_

_Hey man. I guess you missed me and found this. I couldn't get a hold of you and I had to move quickly. I've left New York. I got a good job in Florida and a good life. Sorry I couldn't tell you in person._

_Casey Jones, Vigilante extrodinaire_

It was written on a coffee filter and stuck on the door. He probably did leave in a hurry. I didn't even notice my best friend was gone. I slid down the concrete wall and put my head in my hands. My best friend had gone and took my life with him.


	8. Chapter 8

When I got home, Karai was still standing guard. Or rather, sitting guard. She was completely engrossed in her book, and with her reading glasses on, she looked tougher than ever. I stopped my thoughts there. I reached down, careful to keep my fingers between her pages, and looked at the book cover.

"Divergent, huh? Never had you pegged for a reading type." I said ,smirking. She shook her head.

"April asked me to. The movie is on dvd now and she wanted me to watch it with her." She replied. She returned her attention to the book. I attempted to walk past her, but she now blocked the way. That little body was fast!

"Look Raphie-" I interupted.

"My name is not 'Raphie'. It's Raph." I crossed my arms as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine. Look Raph, I know your secret."I froze for an instant, then regained my composure. From years of lying and stealing, I knew that freezing would make you look guilty.

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone does. I drink out of the milk carton, big deal." This was a total lie, and I hoped it sounded realistic.

She crossed her arms. "You are in love with her." It wasn't an acussation, it wasn't a question. It was a statement. A statement that ran true through my entire body. But if she knew, then...did she?

I pounced on her so fast, she did not resist. I closed my eyes and pretended that she was April. I nibbled on her her, and wrapped my arms around her. Her hands beat against my plastron with a regular rhythem. Her mouth was about to move, so I stopped it with my own. My tounge guided hers and she tasted sour. Sour… with a certain harsh sweetness.

I grabbed her by the waist, my eyes still closed, and pushed her against the walls. Her hands stopped beating and I alnmost stopped; the feeling was so good. Her delicate digits found their way to my shell and creeped lower, lower. She massaged my tail and I realised: She wasn't resisting. I moved my three digits from her behind and looked down at her.

"Noo..Don't stop." She wanted this all along. April… I closed my eyes. April didn't want me, Karai did.

She resumed massaging my tail and I dragged her to my room. I didn't need April, and I didn't care. Leo was going to hate me. I didn't care. Karai loved me. That was all my animal knew.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to a scream, not unlike the one I heard a couple days before. I pounced of bed, making the bed produce a muffled shriek. I turned around, surprised to see Karai in a shredded black shirt _pantsless._ I directed my attention elsewhere, while she wrapped my blanket around her, toga-style.

I rubbed the back of my head as last night came to memory. "Uhh… I'll go help Don with April. You can err..put clothes on." She smiled as she exited my room silently.

We definatly had to talk about this later.

I dashed down the hallway to Don's lab. The door was open. All I could think was _the door is open._ Whenevr the door was open, there was complication.

I snapped out of it and walked to Donnie's side. He pointed to a scapel on a tray beside him. "Grab that."

I did, and I passed it to him. He snatched it away and began cutting her. I tried to avert my eyes, but a naked body is incredibly distracting.

Her stomach had more footprints, barely visible in the blood that painted her. Her stomach vibrated as she screamed.

"Pass me the bandages." He growled. I couldn't move. She was bleeding. This monster was coming. She was going to die. But my legs couln't move.

He slapped me. All I could feel was the pain and that brought me back to the present. I handed him the bandages wordlessly and he tied them around her chest. April lurched up again and I could hear Donnie. He was crying. Donnie never cried.

"She's going to die! This..thing," He spat the word. "is killing her."He held her hand as she panted and I remembered.

"_What did you do that for?" Leo yelled again. Mikey backed away._

"_I didn't mean to. But he was gonna.. he was…" We all stood there motionless as a kraang transport flew overhead. I heard the hiss of the mechanical release, and I dove into Donnie, pulling him away from the bleeding Purple Dragon._

_The mutagen plopped on the dying man. His cries and whimpers turned into sickening gurgles. Mikey unleashed his weapons and stood guard as Leo helped Donnie up. The guy stood up, dripping goo._

_I could hear the seconds pass by as he finally became visible. _

_The man had grown several inches and his hands were shiny metal. Otherwise, he was normal. He ran off, and we put our weapons down._

_The man was fine. I wasn't a killer._

"Don, get the mutagen." He looked up at me, confused.

"Why? I'm not leaving her now. You know she's only.." He broke off with a sob.

I grabbed his shoulder and shook him.

"She won't. She won't die. Remember the silver man?" He nodded as tears ran down his confused face. They stopped as he finally understood.

"Bottom cabinent on the right." He whispered. He turned his attention back to her.

I dashed to the cabinent and pulled out the mutagen. I steadied myself as I carefully poured a cup of the glowing liquid. My eyes searched the room for that missing something and they stopped on Timothy. Timothy turned into a pile of goo because he didn't touch anything before he was mutated.

I glanced back at the dying girl. I didn't love her anymore. But I didn't want her to die either. I looked further in the cabinent and carefully pulled out the genetic samples.

"Donnie," I barked. "what DNA?" He turned to me, a dead look in his eyes.

I pushed past him, and stared at her. She was carrying an egg, which was too big to come out naturally, though that was what the egg wanted. What the monster wanted.

I had an idea. I did six quick compressions above the buldge. Each time she shrieked, but the egg protruded further out from her. I continued and the egg popped out, bloody but safe. I held it out from mr in discust. Where to put it? I honestly didn't care if It lived.

But then Karai entered and snatched it from me. I had no idea where she was taking it; I didn't care.

I turned my attention to April. She was still thrashing, so she was still alive. I walked briskly to the counter and grabbed the mutagen. The DNA! I reached my hand back, reaching for snapping turtle. I wasn't sure what I grabbed, but it was DNA. I poured the container of DNA on her, then the mutagen. She thrashed and gurgled and Donnie fainted and the monster cried and Karai shushed and I stood there, feverently hoping that she'd be alright.


	10. Chapter 10

I feel then bliss, because Raph moved and I didn't see him, so I must have blacked out. I'm grateful for those moments of darkness. I'm thinking again.

My child wants out, but my small opening won't comply. My body bends to it's will and tries to force it out. I feel fire. It burns out quickly, consuming my skin. I sigh in relief as my core starts to freeze, pushing the embers away. And then I scream again, because the cold is pain is heat is consuming. I can't breathe.

I can't feel anything but the pain, but I can still hear those screams. Are they mine?

Finally the blackness claimed me.

**Hello there fans! Thank you for reading. I would appreciate some comments, but Hey, I'm glad for the followers. I need your help. I need names for the baby, so in the comments can you give me boy and girl names? I will give credit to those who help. A longer chapter is coming up, and plan on unvieling the chid in a chapter tommorow, so be speedy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Update:**

**I would like to alert my readers and fans that I am in dire need of reviews. I need names- both boy and girl, and OC names for two extras I am bringing in. I haven't figured out what to do about April yet, so for now I will show some dreams and memories while she drifts in unconciousness. If you care enough, I will be listing a poll on my profile about the future of this story. Don't be afraid to give me your opinion- I won't get mad.**

Falling. That's what this had to be. Where else would wind attack her from every angle, while gravity went on break? I open my eyes and see the blackness. A familiar pair of green hands wrap around my midsection and I feel safe. I didn't realise it before, but I was scared. These green hands protect me, love me, save me. Comfort at a glance.

I blink and the wind is out of my hair. I am still, unmoving, yet I feel unsafe. Glowing red eyes penetrated me. Their unforgiving stares burned. And then the whispers started._It's your fault. _I gasped as I recognised Leo strong, sure voice. I didn't have to ask. I knew what he meant. Those times when I insisted on coming, on helping and somehow managed to ruin everything. _Such a wimp. _Raph growled, referring to my fails and epic meltdowns. _You ruined everything. _Mikey's voice had no trace of the warmth or jokes that it ususally had. It was cold, foriegn. This time, I didn't know what he meant; It was too general and broad. And then that last, angelic voice. The one that hurt the most. _I hate you. _His whisper wasn't harsh, or cold like the others. It was full of truth and pain. That's why it stung the most. I didn't know I was standing util I fell to my knees. Their glowing eyes stayed high and unconcerned with me. I kept my eyes open until the tears fell. "I'm sorry," I whispered. I closed my eyes.

No more, I thought, No more. I tried to stay unthinking, but sleep evaded me. I opened my eyes and glanced warily around the room, as if my nightmares might be watching. Instead I saw a child, or rather, a child's shadow in the corner. I walked closer, placing my hand on the quivering childs shoulder. It whisked behind me, and whispered in my ear, "Blink." I had no will when it came to this child. I did as told, ready for the next nightmare. It never came.


End file.
